


Guilt

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: And repetitive, BUT TAKE IT, Character Study, Gen, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Short character study, set between s1 finale and s2 opener





	Guilt

Finding out that Izira was alive.... Well, honestly, it shook Talia. Straight to the core. Everything she'd fought so viciously for, every painful moment when she'd been stretched so thin she was about to break... had it all been for nothing?

Izira was alive. There was no time for the sugary fluffy moments she needed, no room for validation or conversation or apologies. It was just the mission, Iris, Gramorr, battle. Talia had to be strong, and she had to save Iris, and she was getting sick and tired of pretending to be something she wasn't.

Izira was alive. Her shoulders knit together under the starchy denim jacket, even though it'd been long since washed soft it was still too stiff and scratchy against the back of her neck. Talia much preferred the light fabrics from home, spun by frocs and woven by voltans to be sold all over ephedia, or even the thinner gauzy fabric from Nell, the port city in Xeris where she'd first learned how to jump the gaps between buildings and where she'd received many a skinned knee.

Izira was alive. Talia stared into the mirror. On earth she atleast had different hair, desaturated with the effort of preserving and protecting her magic. On earth, she could be herself.

Izira was alive.

Why was she still pretending to be someone she wasn't?

Talia could remember the sharp scent of fire and ashes, how it'd clouded her lungs and clotted her terror like a heart attack laying in wait. She remembered Izira's kind smile as she gave Talia her medallion...

Her determined face as she laid out battle plans.

The twinkle in her eyes as she directed Lyna and Carissa to come with Talia to earth.

Izira was alive.

Who would she have been if Talia hadn't messed things up that night, when Gramorr attacked? Who would Talia have been if she hadn't been so stubborn then?

She looks in the mirror.

Izira was alive.

Talia picks up the pair of scissors and grabs a chunk of hair.

Izira was alive.

Good fucking riddance.

There's a sharp sound as metal glides over metal, and her guilt and anger falls with the lock of hair to the bathroom floor.

Izira was alive.

Maybe now Talia could start living, too.


End file.
